His Only Exception
by SakuraUchiha4Eternity
Summary: Sakura will always be his only exception. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Naruto!**

As Sasuke Uchiha watched his new team Hebi bicker, aside from Juugo, he couldn't help but think that they kind of reminded him of his old team. Team 7. Except, back then, he had let his guard down. He had been foolish when he was younger. He had developed feelings and it had distracted him from his goal. He owed it to his clan to avenge them. That was his path, and he could not stray from it. No matter how much he wished to sometimes.

Karin finally stopped her annoying bickering with Suigetsu, and now she made her way towards Sasuke. Sasuke inwardly groaned and waited for her to start her pointless flirting. Didn't she understand that it would never work?

"Sasuke-kun! Let's ditch these two-!"

"Shut up," he interrupted coldly.

He could not understand why women were so infatuated with him. He thought it to be very shallow for them to like him just because of his looks. They even liked the fact that he was mean to them and ignored him. Some usually eventually gave up. Karin was just blinded, and he should make her see. He needs to make her see that he will never reciprocate her feelings.

He watched as her shoulders slumped in disappointment. He could care less.

As his dark, cold eyes went to her form, the others watched with curiosity. Karin met his gaze with hopefulness because he never really looked at her. Foolish, Sasuke thought.

"Listen, Karin, I will never have feelings for you. So back off," he said emotionlessly.

She gasped in shock. Yeah, like it was such a surprise. She was stupid and needed to see reality. She is never going to get what she wants.

"Say, Sasuke, what type of girl _do_ you like? I have never seen you interested in any of the females that throw themselves at you, and there is plenty," Suigetsu asked.

Instantly, and against his will, a flash of pink hair and green eyes came into his mind's eye. Her beautiful face was smiling at him and it was breathtaking. His heart clenched and he cursed himself for even thinking about her. Why had he suddenly thought of her?

Something flashed across his face, and Juugo was the only one that had seen it for that fraction of a second. It looked a little bit like regret, but he couldn't be sure because it had only been there for a second.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, because Sakura was now on his mind. He repeated her name over and over again in his mind. It had been so long since he had uttered it. He had not dared to.

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura…_

He wondered how she was doing, and how her life was now. Was she finally over him? Was she still waiting on him? Now that he thought about it, she was the only girl that had ever truly cared about him. Yeah, at first, she had only liked him for his looks, but as time went on, she had started to show more than just an infatuation. She had put her life out on the line for him on more than one occasion, and he her.

It was just instinct to protect her. Before he knew it, her, along with Kakashi and Naruto, she had become precious to him. Somehow, she always would be. Ever since he had left, he couldn't forget that she had confessed her love to him. Her words had been truthful. He knew that, because he knew her. Well, he used to.

She had been the only one he had let get near him. He pushed others away while he actually liked it when she came close. Her smell intoxicated him and made him think things that he wasn't allowed to think. She is the only one that has ever loved him, and probably the only one that ever will. She had earned her place in his cold heart. It had taken time, but she had. He could not ignore that fact.

"I only have one exception," he finally said, but mainly to himself.

All of them were shocked at his words. Sasuke Uchiha had feelings for someone? Who could it be? Karin quickly became angry and jealous. She instantly demanded who it was. Suigetsu wanted to know if she was hot. And Juugo just watched Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke didn't answer any of their questions. He didn't need or want to. It was none of their business anyways. Besides, he had really just now realized this himself. He knew that she would wait for him, and he hoped that he was right.

Sasuke never shows any females attention, and it's not because he's gay, but because he just has a very specific type. She has to have pink hair, green eyes, and go by the name of Sakura. She is his only exception.


End file.
